<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The best magic touch. by IvvyQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346385">The best magic touch.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/pseuds/IvvyQueen'>IvvyQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/M, This is just so self-indulging I just wanna put that out there, Witch! Rey and Writer! Ben, Witchcraft, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:09:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/pseuds/IvvyQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the PG-13 Reylo Discord server event! </p>
<p>Ben, an exhausted author, comes to his dear ''friend'' Rey's magic shop as maybe with her aid, he will finally get some sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The best magic touch.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erulisse17/gifts">Erulisse17</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>This is a work for fun! I do not claim ownership over any characters or the Star Wars franchise.</b>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                               </p>
<p>(Moodboard done by Erulisse17!)</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>His shoulders slumped lower than ever, hand rubbing his face that wouldn’t decide whether to sleep or not. It was a wonder her front desk could even hold the weight of his upper body resting atop.</p>
<p>‘‘Well, you definitely don’t look defeated today,’’ Rey lowered her face to meet his annoyed glance. Always deep, always dark, she wondered what secrets hid behind them that he hadn’t shown in his books.</p>
<p>‘‘Please, your smirk is adorable but not this time,’’ A hint of sad exhaustion in his voice, Ben pushed himself up. ‘‘I’ve had horrible nightmares ever since I came back from my last trip and I can barely stand on my feet.’’</p>
<p>Chin on her palm, she listened intently. ‘‘You put a lot of work and research in your books. What you do is great and helpful for our worlds, but you need rest too.’’</p>
<p>‘‘I know I know,’’ He repeated, sighing and rubbing his neck. ‘‘I was just wondering if you had anything to help me sleep, or that’ll knock me out for like, twelve hours or something.’’</p>
<p>Her lips pressed together, turning around to scan her showcased bottles of various effects. Whether it was to cure a troll’s broken fang or help a siren sing once more, she could find almost all except for what Ben requested.</p>
<p>‘‘I don’t have potions of that kind, if that’s what you’re asking but we can go a bit more ancient if you don’t mind a spell.’’ Reaching under her table for her wand, Rey commanded the cups and sugar and teapot to come forth.</p>
<p>‘‘A spell?’’ Tilting his head, Ben held his hand out for the little cup to jump on once it was served. ‘‘I thought you had to pay a fine if you did one on a human.’’</p>
<p>‘‘Yes, and you’ll pay it for me. Now come along.’’ Guiding him with her finger, Rey walked away from the front desk and to the back with him. Really, the back of her store was just her home, turned larger than sight allowed from outside view, of course.</p>
<p>It was always a wonder to watch her work her magic, literally. Ben felt the embrace of the sofa against him as he watched Rey, fingers moving with swift grace onto the books that now circled her. It’d always been easy for her to make him smile.</p>
<p>‘‘Many of these spells are exaggerated, ya know?’’ Her comment came with a giggle and an eyeroll. ‘‘Back then it was all night-terrors and sleep demons, if I used any of these it’d knock you for a week.’’</p>
<p>‘‘Heh, you say that like it’s a bad thing,’’ His cup placed away, the sweetness of the milk from his tea lingered on his lips. Almost like the way her movements and oddities lingered on his mind.</p>
<p>Sparkles fell on his nose, knowing well it was her way of shutting him up. His amusement shown by a smirked chuckle, Ben slid away a few inches, Rey now sitting across from him on her sofa, a book as light as a feather yet as old as the other held by her free hand.</p>
<p>‘‘Okay now, close your eyes and lean your head towards me- oh! Just a little!’’ Rey chuckled, running her fingers to the side of his head, holding it still.</p>
<p>He couldn’t see what she was doing, but her gentle touch eased the tension on his temple. Ben could feel the circles traced on each side by her fingertip, shoulders dropping as his breathing slowed, yet he felt hers stop, the beat of her heart turning into a thump.</p>
<p>‘‘Nervous?’’ Peeking at her with one eye, a smile drew on his face.</p>
<p>‘‘Just a little, maybe,’’ She traced every corner of his face, as gently as she could without letting him in on her own nervousness. He’d taken notice of it already, but Rey tried hard to believe otherwise.</p>
<p>It was hard not to get lost in him, tremendously difficult even. Her mind wandered away from the spell, with her forehead now touching his, a dangerous temptation flourished with his lips so close to her.</p>
<p>‘‘<em>Cum placidum ventis tranquillitas, non potui vobis requiem</em>…’’ Rey began to recite, where their faces met a soft, golden glow shone. She focused on what she said, holding her thoughts back from the warmth of his hands against hers, holding them in place.</p>
<p>‘‘<em>Insomnia non sequi.</em>’’ She let the gleam fade before either moved from their spot.</p>
<p>‘‘Ben? Did you fall asleep already?’’ It was obvious he didn’t want to inch away from her, the calm warmth of his brown eyes causing the opposite feeling on her. She hid it behind a chuckle and rose-colored cheeks.</p>
<p>‘‘I could, at any moment, but I don’t wanna move, it’s so comfy here…’’</p>
<p>‘‘B-Ben, wait- Oof!’’ His weight was impossible to remove now. Having Ben fall on top of her and deep into slumber was not a consequence she foretold. ‘‘Ben, oh you’re already asl-leep.’’</p>
<p>He’d completely trapped her. His arms had wrapped around hers tight, moved under her waist and his face buried against her neck. From rose to red, the blood rushed faster to her cheeks and tainted it with a richer shade. He looked so peaceful, so enamored with that little spot of the world, holding onto her, and the sun shining on them in almost-ridiculous harmony.</p>
<p>Her heart pounded against her chest, a soft laughter breaking the silence of her living room. Her arms wrapped around him, face burying against the jet-black waves of his hair, moving them away from his eyes and nose so they couldn’t tickle and disturb his well-earned sleep. Butterfly kisses left on his forehead.</p>
<p><em>I suppose I could use a nap too,</em> Rey thought, as he pulled her closer and a placid smile showed on his face. Even in his sleep, it was easy for her to make him smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>